comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Wayne
Helena Wayne (also known as Huntress and Harlequin) was a Human vigilante and criminal who served many different organizations such as Young Justice, the Jokerz and Task Force X. Biography Early life Helena Wayne was born in Long Island, New York on July 20, 1991 to the billionaire and vigilante Bruce Wayne and the former thief Selina Kyle. Helena was brought up alongside her older brother Terry in the comfortable surroundings of Stately Wayne Manor. Abduction Upon hearing a scream for help, Helena rushed to the aid of a lone woman being accosted by thugs when, in fact, she was falling into a trap set by the Joker and Harley Quinn. For the next six long days, at the old Arkham Asylum, Wayne was mercilessly tortured with electro-shock and chemical injections in order to extract secrets about her father from her. During the course of these sessions, Joker was able to confirm what he already believed: Bruce Wayne and Batman were one in the same. Not content with just shattering the young girl's mind, the Clown Prince of Crime sought to further humiliate Batman. To this end, Joker transformed her into a crude, childlike version of himself and Harley: Helena's skin was bleached white, her hair put up in pigtails and highlighted in red on one side and blue on the other, and wore bright red lipstick, giving her the impression of a Joker-like grin. Renamed "Harlequin", Joker claimed the girl as his and Harley's 'new daughter' to go along with their son, Lonnie, who in the short time they spent together grew obsessed with his 'sister'. They planned on using Helena to destroy Batman, and during a horrific battle, Joker gave Helena a gun to kill Batman with. The young girl laughed uncontrollably and fought with the choice of whether or not to kill her father. She finally shot Joker instead, leading Batman to push him over a ledge to his apparent death. With the danger over, Helena completely broke down in her mother's arms. After these events, Commissioner Gordon quickly covered up the incident and none of the details were ever made public. After the traumas that she suffered, Helena was shattered physically and psychologically, to which Dr. Leslie Thompkins spent a year treating her and a year later, she was finally recovered. After what had happened to Helena, Selina forbade Bruce from including their daughter in his costumed life ever again. Despite her recovery, for years Helena would suffer horrible dreams and experience a few mental episodes. Personality and traits Relationships Family Bruce Wayne Selina Kyle Terrence Wayne Damian Wayne Friends Romances Lonnie Machlin Dick Grayson Powers and Abilities Powers Resistance to Poison: Helena had a high hereditary immunity to all sorts of poison according to her father. Abilities Expert Combatant: Huntress was very much a street fighter, honing her skills in martial arts. One of the first steps on her adventuring career was to learn and enhance her fighting style. She learned various disciplines of martial arts. Peak Athlete Conditioning: Huntress worked hard to keep her body in peak physical condition, using a training regimen installed by her father. Stealth: Huntress could be very stealthy when she needed to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt she could sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desired although she sometimes prefered to fight her way in. Expert Marksman: Training with Batarangs, bolts from her crossbows and handguns, Huntress had years of training which drastically improved her accuracy. Skilled Pilot: Huntress was an effective driver, able to use her own motorcycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations such as being shot at, accelerating to high speeds and over semi-separated bridges. Skilled Detective: Following in his footsteps, her father mentioned Huntress's prowess during investigation situations. Multilingualism: She could speak both English and Italian fluently. Weaknesses Mental Instability: Parelphia Equipment Costume: Transportation Huntress' Motorcycle: Weapons *'Mini-Crossbow': The Huntress employed a miniature crossbow, which she usually fastened to the side of her boot, as well as various explosive devices. *'Customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS': *'Bat': Huntress carried a baseball bat with the superscription "Good Night". Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Wayne family Category:Members of the Batman Family Category:Members of the Joker Gang Category:Young Justice members Category:Task Force X members Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:People from New York Category:Americans Category:Individuals with mental disorders